Unlikely Bedfellows
by Lee Bledsaw
Summary: This story is just a short on how Etaine, the first dynamic character I made for Mage, and Dropoff, my gamemaster's top NPC, met. A Hermetic meets a cocky Virtual Adapt while drunk...it's like watching a train wreck. R&R please


Etaine glanced at the clock on her desk. She had been on the phone for twenty minutes with Annie, and was starting to wonder where she was calling from.  
"Annie, where are?" the red haired Hermetic asked.  
"I'm at Surge's place. We were playing video games together. He totally beat my ass."  
"Ah, I see. Look, Annie, you know that I would love to go with you tonight, but I can't."  
"Oh come on, you've been hiding ever since the zombies."  
"With good reason. Maybe you've forgotten that my Tradition was responsible, but I haven't."  
"And maybe you've forgotten that no one cares. Everyone else thinks that it simply blinked itself out of existence. Just come with me to Wayside, please? I promise you'll have fun." Etaine sighed,  
"All right. Can I get half an hour to get ready."  
"Take as long as you want, you need to pick Surge and I up though." Etaine rolled her eyes.  
"Fine. See you in less than an hour."  
"I'll be timing you," Annie replied in a sing-song voice. Etaine hung up her phone and headed into her bedroom. With a slight hesitation, she pulled out a pair of black vinyl pants and a red vinyl backless shirt. The last time she had worn this was the night she had Awakened. With a shrug she dressed and readied herself. Annie was right, she had been hiding, and while in her mind she had good reason, it was obvious that no one else agreed.  
  
"Wow, forty-five minutes, not bad! And me-ow! Look at you all dressed up like that!" Annie exclaimed as she slid into the front seat of Etaine's Civic. Etaine was one of the few mages in Springfield that did not submit to the idea that money meant nothing. She still worked a day job as a teacher, and still purchased everything on a budget. Her mentor had lived this way and rather then becoming an elitist, or being completely reliant on the Chamberlain at House Lumina, Etaine was a self-sufficient Hermetic.  
  
"To the Wayside!" Surge shouted as he appeared in the backseat. Etaine grinned and drove the three of them there. As she parked, Annie smacked Etaine's arm excitedly.  
"Look! Oh Etaine, look!"  
"Ow! Ow! What?" She looked in the direction Annie gestured and recognized Belle Flower, one of the few Etaine called a friend.  
"Good," Etaine replied.  
"Tick-er-Teke should be here too, he said he was going, just not when. I don't think." Etaine smiled at the absent minded Virtual Adept. While on the whole Etaine found most of his kind to be cocky and obnoxious, Surge was more likely to make her laugh then roll her eyes in disgust. The three greeted Belle warmly as they approached.  
"Hello," Belle nodded, walking in with them. She raised a brow at Etaine's outfit, which became clearer as they entered the once abandoned cathedral turned magus nightclub. Annie was dressed in a short black skirt and a revealing shirt as well, but that was not abnormal of the Cultist. Seeing Etaine in anything other then the suits she wore to teach in, however, was. Etaine looked nervous.  
"Annie talked me into going."  
"Good," Belle replied as the four entered. "Her next trick will be to get you to relax and actually enjoy your time here."  
"And if I can't do it, Ash will help me out, won't you, Ash?" The bartender looked up and grinned. Ash was dressed in clothes that seemed to come directly out of the eighties, including day-Glo.  
"Help you out how?" As another Cultist, Ash was useful in many ways. His specialty drinks was just one.  
"Help me get this Hermetic to actually enjoy herself!" Annie shouted over the heavy bass that sprung up as the club went into full swing as Teke arrived.  
"Now that's something even a master of mind couldn't do! But I can try!" Turning, Ash wiped up a drink and slid it to Etaine.  
"Can we talk about something other than me?" Etaine asked as she took a drink.  
"Maybe after you have a few of those in you," Belle replied.  
  
"So how many did she have?" Teke asked as he and Belle watched Annie and Etaine dance in the laser and strobe lights of the club.  
"I think she was at five when Annie finally got her out there, but I can't be sure."  
"Wow. Well at least we know it worked."  
"Knew what worked?" a man asked as he approached. He was dressed in red parachute pants held up with matching suspenders, white sneakers and a white t-shirt. His hair was spiked red and he wore cherry red sunglasses despite the fact it was nearly midnight. Teke and Belle grinned to Dropoff.  
"Some drinks Ash created." Dropoff looked over at the dance floor, raising a brow at the sight of Etaine and Annie dancing.  
"The red-head is new," he commented.  
"You don't want to go near that, Dropoff," Teke warned. "That's not normally what she's like."  
"But she wants to be, otherwise she wouldn't be acting that way," Dropoff reasoned. "Who is she?"  
"Dropoff, trust us. She could resist even you," Belle grinned as she took a drink.  
"Aphrodite couldn't resist me, Belle. Who is she?" He said with a smirk that seemed to say 'I know I'm right'.  
"She's a Hermetic, dude!" Teke laughed. "You know not to touch those with a ten foot pole!"  
"So she's an iceberg, huh?"  
"Like. Titanic style dude." Said Teke.  
"Well, not really," Belle replied coyly. "We do know one person who can melt her down."  
"Yeah, but we shouldn't talk about that," Teke winked. Dropoff raised a brow.  
"Oh? And who is that?"  
"Just a Tech. What was his name, oh yeah, Jynx." Dropoff looked from Belle and Teke to Etaine.  
"Really?" he asked. "I suddenly feel honor bound to stand up for the traditions! Shall we prove once and for all that the Tech's are a boorish lot?... Yes. I thought so." With that Dropoff left the two and approached Etaine. She danced with her back to Annie, both women letting their hips grind. Dropoff approached and slipped between Annie and Etaine. Instantly his hands moved to grasp the red head's waist, pulling her back against him. She tilted her head to look up at him, her eyes green for a moment as a light caught it.  
"Hey," said Dropoff. "What's your name?"  
"Etaine," she replied in a purr. Her hips rolled suddenly against him and Dropoff grinned. "You?" she asked almost coyly.  
"Dropoff. Don't mind me cutting in, right." Etaine's hand reached back and grasped the back of his neck.  
"Not at all," she replied in time to the music.  
"Oh that's not good," Ash commented from the behind the bar. Teke, Belle, and now Annie looked at him.  
"What's not good?" Annie asked.  
"Sweet Porthos. this is like watching a train wreck. Well, what was special about her drinks was that they were basically aphrodisiacs. After about five of those, she's probably ready to give Tabby a run for her money."  
"Uh-oh," Belle and Teke replied in unison. Teke's face suddenly lighting up as the thought of blackmail pictures occurred to him.  
  
Etaine could feel how raw her lips were getting as Dropoff pressed her back against the confessional booth, and could not have cared less. Her nails raked through his spiked hair and to the nape of his neck. Without any effort, he untied the two ties that kept the shirt on her and clawed from her back to her stomach. He dared further and surprised when she did not stop him. Her fingers tore at his shirt, sending shivers up his spine.  
"Hey, easy," he laughed, pulling away. Etaine slid her tongue along her teeth.  
"More," she moaned, reaching for his pants.  
"Damn, the hottest iceberg ever, right here!" He kissed her again. "But our fifteen minutes are almost up."  
"Then take me somewhere that we aren't on a timer!" Etaine demanded, grabbing him again.  
"Yeah, I got that impression. Tie your shirt. You have a place?"  
"Mhmm, but it's by the college, and I want you now." Dropoff nodded, silently congratulating himself.  
"Um, all right, hold on. Wait right here."  
"Okay," she replied dreamily. Dropoff left the confession booth, only to return a few minutes later.  
"Let's go!" he said with a grin. With a giggle, Etaine followed him out and through the Wayside to a door. Ebon Phoenix watched from nearby as the two of them flew past.  
"That guy sees more ha-ha than a toilet seat." he muttered under his breath. "Just don't use Kat's room, I think she's got plans tonight," He told Dropoff.  
"Right. Come on, you," he grabbed Etaine's hand and led her down a brief flight of stairs. He pushed open the door and pulled her in. She laughed and slid her arms around his waist, nibbling at his ears.  
"Now?" she asked in a pleading tone.  
"Or never," he replied in a playful growl before pushing her back on the bed.  
It was hours before Etaine and Dropoff collapsed on the bed together for good. In the dim light of the lamp in the room, both their bodies glistened with sweat and both gulped in air as if it was water. Etaine could feel her thighs trembling and Dropoff could not feel anything past his waist.  
"Wow," he gasped in a whisper. Etaine nodded as she panted. In a rather rare gesture of weakness, Etaine cuddled closer to him and he slid an arm around her waist. Etaine felt her eyes flutter closed as Dropoff's breath lessened to that of one in deep slumber.  
  
"And when you woke up, he had brought you back here?" Annie asked as she sat on the couch. It was noon the next day and Etaine was struggling to sober up. She sat next to Annie on the couch, holding a mug of coffee as if it was her last anchor to reality.  
"Mhmm. What did Ash give me?"  
"Well he said it was something to loosen you up a bit. He didn't say how," Annie replied. Etaine swallowed a mouth full of coffee.  
"This just affirms my reasons for not going to the Wayside."  
"Oh why not, you had fun, right?"  
"The wrong kind of fun. Annie, I'm not like that at all! He's probably adding me into whatever is the Adapt equivalent of a little black book right now."  
"Then next time just say no, it's that easy. And say you do run into him again, what will you say?"  
"Annie, I have no idea. I'd be too embarrassed."  
"Look if he was considerate enough to bring you back home, then he probably knows you aren't like that. It's hard not to miss the suits in your closet."  
"Still," Etaine grumbled. "I don't even know anything about him. He's probably hacked into my entire life by now."  
"Maybe, but if you want to know about him, Belle, Teke, and Surge told me a few things."  
"Please tell me," Etaine requested before drinking.  
"Well they said that he was arrogant as hell most of the time, but could be sweet. His goal in life is to just live it up basically. He's the biggest pain in P.R.I.S.M's side in Springfield, and he's good at what he does to them. He's a huge flirt and basically a general all around goofball, but he's there when you need him. Apparently he just got back from Cambodia, although no one is sure why he went there. What else? He has five cars, and no steady girlfriend."  
"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Etaine asked.  
"Didn't it? He's like the most popular guy in Springfield. Teke said he would kill to have Dropoff be his mentor."  
"You just described the exact kind of guy I used to avoid."  
"Change is always good. Drink your coffee, honey, you'll feel better."  
  
Springfield, while not a large city, was large enough to spring up Etaine's hope that she would not have to see Dropoff again unless he showed up to the Tribunals. To her distress, however, this was not true. Etaine was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on her door. Without pausing to realize it was nearly midnight, she answered. Dropoff grinned to her as he leaned against the door frame. Etaine swallowed the urge to jump behind the door and hide the fact she was dressed in a sheer white nightgown.  
"H-hello, Dropoff," she said, feeling her heart in her throat. He entered and growled playfully to her.  
"Well hello Miss Glacier!" Etaine closed the door, keeping her face away from him to hide the blush.  
"Is there something I can do for you, Dropoff?" She felt him toy with her hair and looked at him over her shoulder.  
"Only if you're willing. But I know you're not like that so I won't press."  
"You've been talking to Annie about me?"  
"No, I guessed. Not too many mages bother with a job, fewer still would actually willingly dress like a Tech, and you're the only Hermetic I know that lives outside their little frat house. You're one of those independent women. I accept that, it's no fun if there isn't a challenge."  
"Look I don't know what Ash gave me, or the kind of impression I gave you--"  
"Save it. I just swung by to make sure you were all right, and to let you know that I'm pretty sure that last night was just. some sort of paradox backlash or something. I will admit though that I wouldn't mind if it happened again." Sudden presses in her mind made Etaine say exactly what she was thinking.  
"And I'll admit that I might offer again," she confessed, surprised by the jolt of truth that had suddenly escaped her lips.  
"Until then, friends?"  
"I thought the Knights of Virtue didn't keep members of the Hermetic Order as friends."  
"Most of them aren't worth having in my opinion, but from what I've heard you are a field apart. For you, I'm willing to make an exception. Or is friend too strong a word for you?" Etaine paused, then nodded,  
"Friends. Do me a favor though and don't show up here again at this hour. As you pointed out, I work."  
"All right." Dropoff kissed her cheek before letting himself out. Shaking from head to toe, Etaine climbed into bed. She was insane; she had to be, to admit that she wanted Dropoff's company. With a sigh that bordered on a sob, she pulled the covers up to her chin and fell into a black, dreamless, sleep. 


End file.
